


Сакурай Шо

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: Arashi (Band), J and Kpop, j-pop
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, VISUAL G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP





	Сакурай Шо

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/mlXjnzZ.jpg)


End file.
